Konran no Kokoro混乱の心
by witheredredscarf
Summary: Different people bring different reactions. Jean brought calmness, of her own right, of her own self. Yet, Levi, brought a bloody and boiled rage. Something that kept making her drawn to him. Why was she so attracted to him?
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan

Pairing(s): Levi x Mikasa, Jean x Mikasa.

Summary: _Different people bring different reactions. Jean brought calmness, of her own right, of her own self. Yet, Levi, brought a bloody and boiled rage. Something that kept making her drawn to him, why was she so attracted to _him_?_

It was cold and bitter, the frostbitten bushes brushing against the young Oriental's jacket as she moved her way through the bushes, snow cascading like a waterfall as it brushed off of her. With a groan, Mikasa began to make her way to the cabin. Raven hair was coated with drops of snow. Walking into the small abode, she was met by a blushing Jean Kirschtein who gave her a shy peck on the lips before giving her a smile. Rosy tiers curved reluctantly into a smile back at him.

It had been a few months ago, where he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Maybe it was from Connie's sharp elbow jabs, Sasha's sharp shoves, Historia's nods - what didn't help was Eren's glaring, though and his whole if-you-hurt-her-slash-make-her-cry speech. It wasn't very intimidating, almost making the ravenette laugh from his attempt. It sounded more like a screamfest as it somehow took a turn for the worst, having Mikasa to break them up.

"How was training?" he asked, making her frown, much rather wanting to _not _talk about it. For the past few months, she had been training with Captain Levi. It had started off as absolutely insufferable; turned positively unbearable. He never gave her time to rest and by the time they were done, she felt as if her knees were about to give way beneath her, making it look like a dog submitting to their master. The thought of it made her face contort into disgust, the brunet in front of her seeming to notice as he raked a nervous hand through his hair.

"Ah, sorry," he muttered, a blush and a nervous smile flowing to his cheeks. "Forgot you didn't like it."

_Don't like it is an understatement_, she thought, but never voiced it. Instead, she gave him an ephemeral smile, bitterly cold fingers handing him her jacket. He quickly took it, hanging it up on a hook next to him. A hand rested on her back, leading her to the living room where Connie and Eren were playing chess, Armin looking deeply uncomfortable as he glanced between them. Mikasa didn't exactly know why they bothered from their complete lack of intelligence, but they were persistent on getting the poor blond across from them teach them, as they put it; "the art of knowledge."

They noticed her soon, a sea of faces turning to glance at her momentarily as she placed herself beside Jean, in between Sasha and Historia, tired and worn out features appeasing everyone as they asked how training was. The only response they got from it was a small huff (or a growl) and falling asleep on Jean's shoulder.

The next day was no different. The strenuous task of training with Captain Levi was becoming even more unbearable, the harder he went on her, the harder it was for her to attack or to block his - yet somehow she still managed to do it.

A leg sweeped underneath hers, but she managed to step out of the way out of time, going to give him a elbow jab to the chest but he caught her elbow before it came in contact with that area, even if it was only just a few inches away. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds, filled with a pure fiery passion and determination to deck his face to the dirty ground.

He smirked inwardly, letting go of the Oriental's elbow, dropping it to her side. Her raven hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead, her breathing was more like heaving through her lungs as if she had asthma, but really all she needed was a break, but there were no breaks in the real world, even if that's what was supposed to happen during training. He wanted to see how far he could push her until she finally reached her limits.

It went on for a while longer, the ravenette becoming even more infuriated by the second until she was pinned to the floor, trying to struggle away, staring up at his face with an aggravated gleam in her eyes. He didn't let go of her, even after she stopped struggling for a few seconds before he clambered off of her.

"That's it for today, Ackerman," he stated, stepping out of the way to make room for her, "go hit the showers."

Subsequently removing the bandages from her hands, ethereal appendages grabbed for two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body. Picking up her clothes from where they were sitting, Mikasa made her way to the showers at the end of the room, an ephemeral glare in Levi's direction. He didn't seem to notice as all he focused on was removing the bandages from his fists.

The sudden announcement of an unwelcome presence in the facility made the short man look up to the intruder, flushed face and nervous coughing.

Jean Kirschtein.

He tsked under his breath. The boy was supposed to be Ackerman's boyfriend, yet he still seemed to look as if he was going through an awkward boy in his early teens going through puberty. Perhaps he was a late bloomer. However, Levi had more important things to worry about than his subordinates personal lives.

"What are you doing here, Kirschtein?" he asked, his tone bored as per usual. Jean stood immediately rigid, almond eyes glancing over to his superior in the corner, staring at him beneath his messed up and fluffy hair. Somehow, that made him feel less intimidated.

"I - I was just, uh, c - coming here for Mi - Mikasa, sir."

He dropped the subject, only a hum vibrating through his body as he glanced to the wall before seeing the ravenette making her way over to the boy with the horse face.

As soon as Mikasa emerged from the showers, fully washed and fully dressed, she filled the room with the scent of rain and pines. Jean walked over nervously to the Oriental, grabbing a heavy bag as if it was nothing and slinging it over her shoulder. She was greeted by a nervous kiss on the cheek from Jean. In honesty, Levi thought it looked like the way he kissed her was infuriating, but she smiled nonetheless.

_Brats_, he thought, and that's all he let himself think as they both exited, steel blue eyes watching them leave. A pair of obsidian hues locked on to his suddenly, that fierce fire burning through into his skull again before she was pulled out by a boy with a horse face.

Thoughts burned into her skull, wondering why she even went to these training sessions in the first place. He did say she wasn't forced to be there, and could drop out any time she wanted, even though it would be a great loss. In theory, this must have been to benefit her health. She must have looked languish as Jean had to wave his hand in front of her face.

"Mikasa. Hey, Mikasa," he tried, trying to get her attention. "Mikasa!" he yelled, making her jump and snap her out of her reverie. Ebony crown tilted upwards slightly, looking at the taller brunet's face.

"Did you hear what I said? I said, I wonder if Eren and Connie have given up on chess yet." he stated, to which he only got a nod and a noise of acknowledgement from the ravenette next to him as they walked on. Jean gave a sigh, knowing he wasn't going to get much more than that out of her for the next fifteen minutes.

"Why did you stick her on me, Erwin?" the annoyed, charcoal haired man asked his blond superior, who looked up in surprise and bewilderment before the image of the young Oriental features of Mikasa Ackerman clicked into his mind. A smile curved to his lips, sky blue pools looking over to him in the corner. A chuckle escaped the Commander's lips as he laid down the pen from the straining paperwork that was beginning to hurt his brain.

"Now, Levi. I thought you wanted to train the girl. In fact, I don't remember ever seeing you look - wait, no, that was someone different," he trailed, his mind wandering to Historia and Armin when he told them they had to train with each other for a matching battle skill. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She's a brat."

"That's _always_ your problem."

Levi just stared - momentarily offended - but just stared, sulking in the corner. He didn't want to stop training her, just figure out why she always gave him such an evil look and not follow his orders. Maybe it was because he beat the crap out of Eren. Had she not let go of that yet?

The memory filled him with a feeling again. The feeling to kick the boy a lot harder than he was, from studying her face, just from sheer curiosity to see if she would rip her arm from Arlert's hold, climb over that barrier and try to murder him with one of her swift kicks to the face.

He didn't exactly know why he was so curious about her, but he was and he wasn't going to question it. Not right now and possibly not ever. The booming sound of Erwin's deep voice broke his train of thought, making him glance up at him.

"I wanted you to train Ackerman because she shares your skills, perhaps on a slightly lower level but she can rise to that potential, however, she can't do it on her own and I can't stick her with her comrades in a pretty low training group."

The part he left out was that if Reiner and Berthodlt were still here, he would be training them, too but that would only irritate him further. The shorter man sighed, defeated. There was no way to win an argument with Erwin. It was simply impossible. Turning instantaneously on his heel, Levi stalked off, muttering something under his breath about Erwin's eyebrows.

It was a night spent awake, however not uncommon. The passing days had been like this, wondering why she even bothered to go to these things. Maybe it was the magnetism she felt whenever they touched each other's skin, mistaken for a discomfort. It wasn't as if she hated him anymore, but she had to keep up the facade in order to keep her composure - especially around Jean, who she had to keep reminding herself that _he _is her boyfriend.

Yet, it wasn't as if she said she loved him, ever. Not once since they had been together.

When their skin brushed, she didn't feel the same electricity course through her skin like with Levi, it was just a single moment of awkwardness for Jean before plucked up the courage to hold her hand. When she looked at Jean and he looked back, she didn't feel her body heat up or get colder.

It was all a state of denial in her mind and the truth she never wanted to let through because it would only hurt her in the end.

_It can't happen, it can never happen_. _I don't feel anything but hatred towards him and that's it._

She thought over her relationship with Jean, wondering why she didn't feel like she did with Levi when she looked at him, brushed their skin together and why she didn't feel her heartbeat quicken when their lips brushed, like the girls had talked about before. Yet, she refused to join in on the girl talk.

Different people bring different reactions. Jean brought calmness, of her own right, of her own self. Yet, Levi, brought a bloody and boiled rage. Something that kept making her drawn to him, why was she so attracted to _him_?

Of all people...


	2. Chapter 2

Meeep! This thing was only meant to be two chapters but lemme know if you like it and want to continue it since I did kind of end it on a note where it looks like a cliffhanger oop o uo

* * *

Undying merriment was not uncommon between the new members of Levi's squad. ostly between Connie and Sasha, teams being formed now to play this irrational game of chess that aggravated both boys to no end. Mikasa was devoid of all the random games, rolling her eyes only to the pointless game that was made for people who had a basic understanding of intellect.

Of course, there were times when she got a break from training even if she didn't in the training itself. Today was a rest day, where she had to spend it with a nervous train wreck of a boyfriend, the most infuriating but lovable dorks on the planet, a shy intellectual, an enthusiast of food and another shy, short, blonde girl.

Sighing, Mikasa flipped herself to lie on her back, feet hovering over the edge of the couch. Ivory cheeks flushed from the sudden rush of blood, but feigned ignorance to the sudden heat, watching Eren and Connie participate in the intense game that was invented with the intent of intellectual participants. People who knew what they were doing.

Not that she was calling Eren or Connie stupid.

They both had their own means of survival, they both had their whims. Obsidian hues flickered between them, everyone growing bored and even more bored over time before Mikasa finally had the whole comfort of the couch to herself. She fell asleep after watching the boys game for what seemed like a million years.

If dream cheating was a thing, Mikasa sure indulged in it a lot, free of guilt. In fact, it felt more right than in the real world with Jean. However, if she were to participate in the real world in that sort of act, she would surely feel her heart split into two parts. One part would reach out to Jean, knowing she should tell him and ask his forgiveness but another part would reach out to Levi, still knowing she should tell Jean and ask his forgiveness, but she should not let them both continue their relationship, knowing she loved someone else.

* * *

_"I - we shouldn't be doing this..." she sighed into his mouth, tongues and teeth wedged together in a moment of ecstasy. He doesn't respond with words, but instead kisses her harder, more passionately - an expression showing he doesn't want to stop, even if it is wrong for them both to be doing so. It didn't feel wrong. It felt so incredibly, heart wrenchingly, sickeningly right that the two of them never wanted to be separated apart. Soon, he pulls away from her. She feels like she has lost something, a part of her she is so desperate to get back. He stares at her, orbs seemingly devoid of any emotion but she swears she sees a flicker of hurt cross his features._

_"If it's what you want." he states, making her heart twist and stomach clench. No, it's not what she wants. It's the exact opposite of what she wants, what she has wanted for such a long time. Dark hues don't falter from his, pale hands still gripping the smooth ivory of his crisp white shirt that had once been free of wrinkles, now made a mess of from where she had gripped it to hold on as they breathed and sighed into each others mouths, bruised and broke each others lips, leaving their marks on the other so they would never forget..._

_"No." she states. It is adamant, not a sigh as if it were a heavy burden to bear on her back. It is defiant, not laced with the underlying tone of falter that shows that it is what they _need _to do. Need and want are supposed to be two very different things, however sometimes they are laced in with emotions no one has the power to control. She wants him to be hers and no one elses, he wants her and he wants to leave his marks on her so she will know she is his and she is to belong to no one else. She needs him, just like she needs air to breathe. He needs her, just like he needs energy to live. They both need and want each other. It is co-dependent, they are lifelines to each other and they both need to grip on. He presses his mouth against hers again, her hands moving from the collar of his crisp white shirt and into his silky raven hair..._

* * *

"CHECKMATE!" Eren calls, pulling Mikasa out of her reverie. Jolting up, eyes wide, she feels a particular wetness trailing down her mouth until she realises she's drooling. Hoping to Wall Sina no one noticed, the Oriental hurriedly wipes her mouth as Armin smiles at the chocolate haired titan shifter, throwing his arms up in victory. It was dark outside now...

_How long has it been...?_

Groggily pulling herself up from the couch, Mikasa stood on her own two feet, beginning to stretch her muscles. A brief glance at Jean, which sent a jolt of electricity through her stomach - but it wasn't butterflies like she felt with a certain raven haired Captain. It was a feeling of guilt, forceness and like she was a bad person for pretending to love him when she didn't. He smiles briefly and sends a wave in her direction. She returns the wave and smile, but they are both forced. She turns away from him first, retreating to her bedroom where it was meant to be a place of solitude, of being released from the troubles of the day.

Now, to Mikasa, it was like a cold and dark dungeon she was forced to be resigned to at the end of the day. Put in there like some animal loose and only allowed out during the day. It was a place where she would be put alone with her thoughts and nothing else, nothing to tell anyone to, and in company, she couldn't say it to anyone either. They might be disgusted, repulsed...whatever you could come up with.

Footsteps echoed as she retreated down the corridor, setting bombshells off as she quietly resigned herself to her thoughts. The calm and quiet was supposed to be a tranquility, but instead she found herself with a raging war in her mind. A struggle.

_It shouldn't be this hard..._

Decisions were decisions, and she had made hers. She decided to be with Jean, but...she regretted the decision as much as she regretted ever finally giving him a chance. She wanted to go back and take it all back, everything she said and leave him wondering if he ever would get a chance. Leave him reeling and on his toes until he finally gave up. Then, maybe then, she wouldn't feel this way. She wouldn't feel so confused, lost; torn...

Eventually, she arrived at her bedroom. Her hand shook as she opened it, wanting nothing more than to turn and run outside somewhere to clear her head.

Why couldn't she?

One decision she wouldn't regret.

Letting her hand slip silently from the knob, she took a couple of steps back from the door, staring at it. Should she maybe go in and just forget it? Or should she leave, go somewhere she could clear her mind?

She chose the latter, turning to flee down the corridors and practically fly to the stables. It was oddly silent, her footsteps echoing in her ears as she pounded her way through the space that held her in a chokehold, keeping her caged and making it hard to breathe. Ivory hands reached for the door, throwing it open as her hands still gripped the doorknobs, breathing in the fresh air as if it were a newly found discovery that she could breathe.

Light footsteps were taken in towards the stables, finding them a lot lighter as she got further and further from the two who left her with a kaleidoscope of emotions that encircled her heart and making it feel like tiny glass pieces were sharply stabbing at it. Leaves that had fallen from the previous season of Autumn crunched beneath her feet as she walked down the path that led her to the stables.

Opening the door quickly, she was met with a sight that made the feeling of it harder to breathe again, her heart clenching in her chest as the cold soon caught up with her skin. It felt like she had taken a deep breath of the freeze that was now beginning to fall and blanket the grounds. Her eyes filled with a feeling of hurt, the freeze threading through her veins, arteries and swimming it's way up to turn her heart into cold ice, crystallising it so it felt like it had stopped.

"M - Mikasa." Sasha gasped, pushing away the taller and only male that she had been all over just a few seconds ago. Their cheeks were flushed and clothes a mess. Mikasa didn't need them to say anything to know what had happened, but the feeling of crystallisation soon went down. The ice was like a cooling stone, healing the bleeding of her heart. The guilt she felt lifted, replaced with a strange relief laced with hurt. Now, Jean was the one feeling guilty.

"Mikasa, I -" he began, but the ravenette had already slammed the door, feeling aggravation and anger all rolled up into one ball as she stomped off. She didn't want to go back inside. Instead she ran, and ran until she was outside one of the training halls. It was locked.

_How convenient_.

It was cold, dark and she was pretty sure anywhere she went that had the presence of people she would take one glance at. She wasn't hurt so to speak, but she was annoyed. At least now, Jean should know that was her silent will to never be romantically involved with him again. He seemed more relaxed with Sasha than he ever did with her. Maybe he had liked her all along but never showed it, maybe Mikasa was like a substitute girlfriend until he finally came to terms with his feelings for Sasha.

_Was I a replacement_?

She felt something wet against her cheek, reaching up with an ivory hand before realising it was tears. Why was she crying? She felt fine... Perhaps it was the realisation that she had been used like some stabilisers on a bike for practise. It was too cold for tears however, feeling them freeze the moment they hit her face. She was shivering, feeling the red scarf around her neck not enough to keep her warm. She clinged on to it like it was a lifeline, holding it as if it would keep her from getting frostbite.

"Ackerman?" she heard a deep voice call, making her freeze - if it were possible. Ebony crown turned to face the steel blue grey gaze of Captain Levi, staring down at her with his ever more than naught bored expression.

"S - Sir." she replied, mentally kicking herself for letting herself stutter from her softly chattering teeth. He raised an eyebrow but she didn't react to it. Nothing. His eyes bore into hers, making her look away. The Oriental tried to move her legs to stand, but she was too cold to even stand.

"Get inside, Ackerman, before you end up an icicle by morning." he ordered, his tone demanding as if he was impatient. Truthfully, he probably was. She scowled, looking down at her legs that were stiff. They wouldn't move, no matter how much she tried to get them to shift. A sigh passed her lips, coming out in a breath that was long and shaky. Swallowing all her pride, she sucked in a breath... She needed it, though...

"I can't!" she called, feeling her eyelids clench at the feeling of stupidity that spread through her. He whirled instantenously on his heel to turn around and face her, impatiently stomping towards her, boots crunching in the snow and leaves as he came to a stop, staring down at the sitting form of Mikasa Ackerman, frozen to the bone.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" he asked, eyes narrowing, midnight blue eyes staring into her inked ones. Frowning and scowling at the same time, Mikasa gestured to her legs as she tried to move them again, feeling herself begin to shiver and shake, the cold grip at her as it tried to drag her under.

"I c - can't move my legs." she admitted, it coming out in a breath rather than a sentence, but he seemed to understand. She bit down on her lips, burying her face inside the fabric of her red scarf to try and fight the cold. Levi rolled his eyes, watching her for a moment as her head of black hair dipped to roll herself up into a ball. He sighed, knowing what he would have to do. There wasn't much she could about it, but he knew she would rather frost out here than have her touch him.

Suddenly, the Oriental felt herself propped up against something warm. The warmth was welcome, making the cold she felt dissipitate slightly but not by much. Mutterings reached her ears of something about brats and going out in the open. Not that he was much better. What had he been doing out here anyway?

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the small home, he settled Mikasa down on one of the seetees next to the fire where he lit it. She was still shivering, a blanket draped around her. She had had to abandon the red scarf and jacket, leaving her in her shirt and skirt. Legs were pulled up to her chest, draping her in the blanket. He sat across from her, watching her shiver and sit as close as to the fire as she could with a cup of tea in her hand (which he hoped she wouldn't spill from all the shaking) and stare at it.

"What were you doing sitting outside like an idiot anyway?" he asked, staring at her with the same usual blank expression. Mikasa could swear there was an undertone to it, almost as if he cared but that wasn't possible, or at least she let herself believe so. She didn't answer him yet, only stared at the fire. It was like a mirror, to the torture she felt. The electricity that mocked her whenever she was even within close proximity to the Captain. The crackling flames were like they were laughing at her, teasing her reluctance, making her scowl at it.

"It's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd just like to say thanks for all your lovely reviews and that I will continue this story with Chaper 4 once I'm finished with 8 Ways to Say "I Love You" and continue with Of Monsters and Men once I'm finished with this story 3 o uo

* * *

The next morning, she was sweeping the kitchen halls. It was quiet and the silence that people would usually find tranquil she found unbearable. It forced her to think over the previous night's events, feeling wetness fall down her cheeks again. Mikasa made no sounds when she was crying, which she was glad for as no one could ask her why unless they looked at her face which she kept hidden behind short, raven locks of hair.

Pale appendages sweeped slowly and unbearably, swallowing down the lump formed in her throat as her breathing felt more like being choked. Onyx eyes stared down at the floor. It was clean now and she could see her face in it. Staring at herself down in it, she wondered who it really was. Mikasa had never had an identity crisis in her life. Especially not where it involved _men_.

She sighed, grabbing the brush and pan, beginning to brush the dust from the floor slowly on to the pan.

It's been past a day and she's been avoiding both Jean and Sasha. Caution was always took before she even as so much rounded a corner. Eren had asked what was wrong with her, but she just quickly shook her head and gave him a forced smile, saying it was nothing but he didn't believe it and she knew he didn't from looking into the teal green of his eyes.

The avoiding came to a halt when she accidentally bumped into Jean in the hall. She hadn't watched where she was going, almost stumbling. Jean grabbed her shoulders, steadying her as he looked at her shocked face. She wasn't looking at him but rather the floor before her dark eyes fell back into their usual state, staring at him. His eyes swim with guilt and he opens his mouth to speak.

Nothing comes out.

The ravenette shoves him back, making her journey once again as the tears begin to form. She never loved him, she knew, but the feeling of being a pawn for someone else still hurt.

It's been three days since she ran into Jean and she hasn't showed up for any kind of training at all. When the time came for it, she would only lock herself in her room and stare out the window or lie on the bed until she fell asleep. Historia brought her food once but that was when she had found her the first time, the blonde didn't expect to her find her another two.

Of course, she had asked what was wrong and she told the same thing as she did to Eren but she could see in Historia's eyes that she didn't believe it either. Deciding to get some fresh air just to make sure she could breathe again, Mikasa ventured outside.

She sat on a bench that only had tiny icicles of snow but the burning pain they shot through Mikasa's body gently reminded her that this was no dream. It was all so very real and it hurt more than she could imagine, even if she never loved Jean. Maybe it was the unrequited love she still held for the Captain that hurt her the most.

Armin seemed to catch on pretty quickly.

_It was a Friday night, Mikasa and Armin playing 'Go Fish.' It was a simple game with not many rules but it cured their boredom as it was rather fun. As soon as Levi walked in, Mikasa had to avoid eye contact with him as she knew Armin observed every single thing going on around him, but it was impossible._

_Their eyes met with the Asian girl quickly turning her head away and hanging it behind raven locks to hide the soft blush quickly spreading to her cheeks._

_"I saw that." Armin muttered as soon as the Captain retired to his office. Mikasa looked up, dark hues filled with nothing as per usual but the pink tint of her cheeks gave it all away. "You like him, don't you?"_

_She narrowed her eyes at him but he wasn't fazed. He knew Mikasa would never hurt him, being her childhood friend and trustworthy companion._

_"Just make your move." she bit out, childishly. The blond just smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve._

"Alright, what's up with you?" came a familiar voice that made her jump, breaking her out of her reverie. Her head whipped around to come face to face with one of the two men she had previously been thinking about.

"You scared me." she muttered, scowling at the raven haired Captain. He showed nothing, not even a shrug of the shoulders to suggest he didn't care. Instead, he invited himself to stand in front of her.

"I've been told it's part of my charm." It was a joke but it still made Mikasa feel jealous. By who? She only gave a hum in response, making him narrow his eyes down at her before he sighed.

"Again, what's up with you? You haven't shown up at training for four days." _I was getting worried_. He left that part out, however. He didn't want it to sound like he _cared _for the ravenette sitting in front of him.

"...Nothing." she lied, but it was hesiatant. If she hadn't shown up at training for four days then something was bound to be wrong but she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to tell anyone.

"You said that the last time." he mumbled, still staring down at the back of her head that was coated with soft, ebony strands as her head hung. Suddenly, she lifted her head to look at him. His face was as impassive as ever but his eyes were softer where hers glistened with an underlying new sprinkle of pain.

He sighed, sitting down next to her.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked. She was hesitant, but knew she had to get it out somehow. She wondered if he would be made uncomfortable once she began to tell him about Jean and how they had been dating, but she didn't love him. However, she left out the part about loving someone else.

He stayed there, listening.

Moving on to Jean and Sasha, how she didn't really mind but it still hurt as she felt like a replacement.

He still listened.

Mikasa didn't notice the tears once they began to fall when she told him why she didn't turn up at training, but he did. However, she did notice the soft hand grasping her own, his thumb brushing over it in a soothing gesture. His hands weren't like she had expected at all.

She expected them to be hard and rough and calloused but they weren't like that at all. They felt...nice, actually.

Mikasa hated crying in front of people, especially superiors, but she found comfort in this. She stopped crying once she had gotten it all out, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He let go of her hand, staring at her. Turning her head to him, she seeked for whatever words he had.

"You should forgive him." he stated, making her blink. "You're just hurting yourself if you don't."

She nodded, getting up. He stood up with her, going to walk their separate ways until they both heard Eren's yells.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed so loudly, you could hear him a mile away. The two ravens exchanged a glance before running back together in the direction of the small house.


End file.
